


Scelgo la vita

by deep__house



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Он невольно думает об этом — кто разделит с Антонио его победу? Кажется, он здесь единственный верит, что это действительно случится.
Relationships: Francesco Gabbani/Antonio Diodato
Kudos: 3





	Scelgo la vita

Габбани младше Антонио на год, но рядом с ним почему-то ощущает себя отцом. Мужчина перед ним кажется совсем ещё мальчишкой, таким неуверенным, он постоянно в чём-то сомневается, но при это остаётся спокойным, мягким, приветливым. У него всегда в запасе улыбка для всех и каждого, особенно для того, кто много говорит за спиной.

Франческо наблюдает за ним с интересом — в первые дни фестиваля у них толком не было времени даже заговорить друг с другом, Габбани особо и не искал встречи — ходил вокруг да около, но не приближался, улыбался красивым девушкам, пожимал руки мужчинам. В общем и целом, не делал ничего необычного.

В этом году он не гнался за победой — зачем? Он пришёл сюда испытать те же эмоции, что испытывал когда-то, будучи моложе, будучи неизвестным почти никому, но таким уверенным в себе.

Эмоции, которые переполняли его три года назад, когда он держал заветную статуэтку, а его коллеги по сцене по очереди одаривали его крепкими объятиями и поздравлениями. Пришло его время сделать маленький шаг назад, уступить. Дать шанс испытать себя кому-то ещё, с него уже достаточно.

Антонио в шаговой доступности — сминает пальцами рукав пиджака, волнуется, но держится хорошо, стараясь не демонстрировать окружающим собственные слабости, но Габбани всё замечает. Он такой. Внимательный.

Он наблюдает за мужчиной во время его выступления. Франческо нравится его песня, безусловно, он добровольно стоит за кулисами и прислушивается к каждой ноте — Диодато на сцене и в жизни напоминает ему два разных человека, словно тот просто создан для первого, но совершенно не годный для последнего.

Антонио застенчивый, часто теряется, запинается и смотрит на журналистов таким виноватым взглядом, что Габбани едва останавливает себя от того, чтобы подойти ближе, улыбнуться широко, как умеет только он один, и положить руку на чужое плечо.

Парень на сцене закрывает глаза, кажется, слишком сильно стискивает пальцами стойку микрофона, но Франческо понимает — в эти моменты Антонио чувствует себя там, где ему суждено находиться, да он и сам довольно часто испытывает это на сцене. Это их маленькое жизненное кредо — вызывать улыбки и слёзы, тоску и радость в глазах поклонников.

Очень скоро у Дио их будет много. Безусловно.

Габбани искренне ненавидит последний день фестиваля, ведь каждый раз они становятся одной маленькой семьёй, которая рушится в одночасье после объявления финальных результатов. Очень скоро многие из них разъедутся по домам, чтобы скорее вернуться к семье, некоторые разбредутся компаниями по ночному городу, а кто-то останется в одиночестве.

Он невольно думает об этом — кто разделит с Антонио его победу? Кажется, он здесь единственный верит, что это действительно случится.

И все его ожидания оправдываются, когда звонкий голос ведущего объявляет победителя, пока они вдвоём стоят рядом, плечом к плечу, Франческо улыбается всем присутствующим в зале — у него уже есть награда, и он ей более чем доволен.

Антонио рядом волнуется, прикрывает ладонями рот — своевременно. Потому что его имя вдруг нарушает повисшую на мгновение тишину.

Дальше стандартные процедуры вручения, но Габбани оказывается быстрее, момент перехватывает — обнимает мужчину рядом, прижимая к себе крепче, чем нужно. Зал ликует, и он не уверен, чему эти люди радуются больше, но сейчас это не так важно.

Дио растерян, но обнимает его так же крепко, когда тёплые и крепкие ладони накрывают его спину, он не верит собственным ушам, но чужая реакция приводит его в чувство, заставляет понять, что это действительно реально.

Только вот в какой-то момент надёжные объятия вдруг исчезают, и он остаётся один на один с ликующей публикой, принимая награду из рук ведущего скорее машинально, улыбаясь криво, потому что по-другому просто не может, провожая краем глаза исчезающего за кулисами мужчину.

В конце концов, он быстро берёт себя в руки, произносит короткую речь и вновь остаётся один, чтобы в последний раз исполнить на этой сцене свою песню. Он забывает про страх, неуверенность в себе, часы переживаний, бессонные ночи — он сделал это. У него всё получилось.

Покинув сцену, в первую очередь он старается отыскать в толпе людей, спешащих поздравить своего нового фаворита, Габбани — тот вовсю кружит вокруг Риккардо, хрипло посмеивается с какой-то глупой шуточки. В груди неприятно покалывает, но это быстро проходит, когда его замечают.

Франческо коротко извиняется перед группой знакомых и направляется в его сторону, приветливо раскрывая объятия, и Дио не думает о том, как это может выглядеть в глазах других, в конце концов, что такого?

Вот только младший мужчина, кажется, его мнения не разделяет, но солидарен с приватной позицией, поэтому не говорит ни слова и тянет Антонио в сторону собственной гримёрки, не прекращая оглядываться по сторонам.

Старший делает вид, что ничего не понимает, но молчит послушно и идёт на поводу у собственных интересов, не делая роковой шаг назад даже тогда, когда Франческо вдруг прижимает его к двери и накрывает губы собственным. Такими тёплыми.

Он, очевидно, ожидает реакции, и Дио в очередной раз поддаётся, глаза прикрывает, целует осторожно и нежно — он всегда такой. Тихий, размеренный и спокойный, самое то, чтобы усмирить чужую активность.

У Габбани всегда слишком много энергии, слишком, он знает об этом, делится лишним с помощью своей музыки, но Антонио — особый случай.

Поэтому он покидает его так же стремительно, оставляя дверь гримёрки незапертой. Их будут искать, конечно, всё это выглядит слишком подозрительно, и у них совсем нет времени. Объяснения, признания… всё это так не вовремя.

Но, может, этой ночью всё изменится.


End file.
